


accidental sex prompt- Daddy kink

by DrHannibalLecterMD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, accidental sex 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHannibalLecterMD/pseuds/DrHannibalLecterMD
Summary: Hannibal overhears something, unable to keep to himself he investigates t find out what Will is exactly up to





	accidental sex prompt- Daddy kink

The house was quiet upon Hannibal’s return from shopping. The grocery’s in his hand where placed on the bench as Hannibal started to put them away quietly, he believed Will was asleep in their bedroom, still recovering from the fall.

It had been three months since their tumble off a cliff and into the atlantic ocean, since Chiyoh had helped them upon the boat and started to treat their wounds. Will’s was some of the worst while Hannibal had been lucky enough to avoid the bullet hitting his intestines. Still, their recover felt long and arduous. 

Hannibal had just been putting the milk in the fridge when he heard Will call out something, it echoed through the silent house and Hannibal could not help but to walk towards the sound.

Coming to stand outside the bedroom door, he peered inside through the small gap where the door was ajar. There was the faint sound of something being played, lewd sounds of skin slapping with moans and grunts, some coming from Will himself.

Approaching the bedroom, Hannibal was curious as he came to the door to listen, he stayed out of the entry way as he heard Will repeat the word “Daddy” a couple of times before a moan left him and there was a creak of him flopping on the bed. Hannibal could now see the laptop pushed aside as the video on it played. It was an older man mounted on top of someone younger as he pounded into him at a relentless pace.

“Hannibal?!” Will suddenly called out, head popping into view, staring at the man. “Jesus christ.”

“My apologies Will, I didn't mean to interrupt.”

“How long have you been there!” Will asked as he shut the laptop quickly, but as Hannibal entered the room the video continued to play making Will blush bright red as he opened it up again and put a pause on the video. “Fuck! What the hell were you doing?!”

“I merely arrived home and heard you call out daddy, I was intrigued and came to check on you. I thought you may have been having a nightmare.” 

“Oh god.” Will exclaimed as hands came up to cover his face for a moment. The man wanted to burst out laughing for what Hannibal had walked into but more so because Hannibal wasn’t aware, the slight frown in the older man’s forehead gave it away. “You have no idea what daddy kink is.”

“I’m not familiar with the concept,” Hannibal spoke as he opened the door and viewed Will fully naked n the bed.

“Right,” Will said as he wished the ground would swallow him whole. Daddy kink was something he had not shared about himself with anyone, ever. “Well, it’s kind of like an age play thing, but not really. I’m not into that side of it.”

“I take it you usually call the dominant partner Daddy in these scenarios.”

Will felt his breath hitch as he was becoming more turned on having to discuss this with Hannibal when he had just been fantasizing about it. “I-I… yes.”He swallowed hard as he looked up through his lashes at Hannibal. “Normally the older partner is called Daddy.”

Despite trying to stay calm, the words were having an effect on Hannibal, his own cock responding as Will gave him a boyish look. “And what would Daddy do in this situation?” 

Will’s eyes went slightly wide as he felt his own cock twitch in response to the words. “Maybe I’ve been a bad bo and daddy should punish me with a spanking.” Will spoke as he looked down, so hopeful this scene would continue to play out. 

“You’ve been very naughty, Will.” Hannibal spoke, licking his lips as he stepped into the room, drawing his full height. “Daddy is displeased.”

Hearing Hannibal refer to himself as Daddy made Will moan gently, moving over on the bed as Hannibal came to sit on the edge. 

“Are you going to punish me, Daddy?” Will asked, hopeful as Hannibal looked at him. 

“I think twenty spanks for this naughty boy for coming without Daddy’s permission.” Hannibal answered, petting his lap for emphasis. 

Will swallowed before he came to lay over Hannibal’s lap, letting his cock rub against the coarse fabric of Hannibal’s pants. He let out a whimper as Hannibal caressed his ass cheeks, warming them up for the spanking he was about to deliver.

There was no warning to the spanking, and as the first swat came, Will cried out as his body jerked and his cock rubbed against the fabric of Hannibal’s trousers again, smearing pre cum along the material.

“Daddy, please. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Oh, but you haven’t been good.” Hannibal spoke, stepping perfectly into the role of dominant Daddy. “You touched yourself without Daddy’s permission, calling out my name without me there to help you. This is what happens to naughty boys who don’t wait for their Daddy’s.”

As the next swat came down, Will was already rock hard, the game was exciting him more than he had anticipated, eager as he lifted his ass up to receive the next blow. 

When it was finished, his ass felt warm, it would hurt to sit for a few days he presumed, but Hannibal it seems wasn’t finished yet. 

Guiding Will back to the bed, Hannibal didn’t bother to undo any of his own clothing as he took Will in his mouth. His tongue moved over Will’s flesh tasting the saltiness as he lick the slit, looking up to meet Will’s gaze as he saw the man tilting his head back as his back arched.

Will let a hand come down to go through Hannibal’s hair, tugging gently before fingers combed through again, almost guiding how he wanted to be fucked by Hannibal’s mouth. He let out a throaty moan when he felt the fleshy tongue of Hannibal’s slide up and down his cock again, bringing him close to orgasm.

“Come for me, Will.” Hannibal breathed taking Will in his hand as he watched Will wither on the bed. “Come for Daddy.”

That is what did it for Will, hearing Hannibal call himself daddy again as he came, crying out “Daddy!” as he did.

As he climaxed Hannibal wrapped his lips around Will’s cock, deep throating him as he swallowed every drop Will gave him before he finally licked his lips in satisfaction. Will laid on the bed spent as Hannibal stood, taking off his jacket, then his shirt, followed by hi pants. He came to lay next to Will as he looked at the younger man with hungry eyes.

“Do you have something you want to say to Daddy, Will?”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will said as he looked up at Hannibal, seeing the all to pleased and smug look upon his face. 

  
  



End file.
